Martyrdom of Lovechapter one
by lindryste
Summary: i jstu want to say that i would appriciate everyones critisime to help me improve my writing, and another thing i want to say things to my best friend Emp for the help of writing this chapter. DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN WORLD OF WARCRAFT.
1. Chapter 1

**Martyrdom of Love**

In mid July Deviestry and Iceblood were planning their Stormwind City wedding. Almost everything was finished, just had a few details to plan out. Nothing major. Deviestry is a level eighty Night Elf hunter. She had purple hair that she kept swept back in a pony tail. She has a tear drop shaped tattoo on her face. She and her best friend, Emperiss, were sort of daredevils. Emperiss, who is an eighty Night Elf druid, both Imp and Devi just recently turned level eighty, so to celebrate they went to a local club, 80s only, that is where they met Iceblood.

Emp and Devi had just hit 80. They headed over to the bar; the ten fyre tavern for a celebration, Emp swung the doors open and let Devi in first she soon walked in after. The music was loud, and the place was full, but both girls could care less. Devi took Emp by the hand to the bar. They weaved their way around the dancing people. They were all wearing cloths of their own style, smiles on their faces and their bodies slicked with a layer of sweat. Everyone seemed to be dancing with everyone else on the floor, Emp took Devi this time, and tried to get to the bar, Devi was a second too slow. She had crashed into a man "oh! I'm so…sorry" it took every ounce of Devi's will not to widen her eyes and stare. This young death knight was handsome. Very. his blonde hair only reaching his shoulders with a stray strand at the side of his head, and the lights dancing off those captivating blue eyes…to say Devi was hypnotized would be and understatement. The human smiled, and a soft chuckle left his lips. "It's no problem" Devi looked over towards the bar, were she saw Emp waving a hand motioning her over to a seat next to her. Devi got to her feet with the help of the death knight, and started towards the bar when someone grabbed her by the wrist "hey…can I see you sometime later?" another perfect smile graced his heavenly face. Only adding to his gorgeous appearance "yes." Devi gulped lightly, and walked off towards Emp a little faster than necessary. Emp looked at her friend's red tinted cheeks "oooh". Tell me all about it." A waiter walked to Emp. Before he could speak. Emperies had already sensed him and ordered. "A strawberry daiquiri and a martini, please." The bartender nodded and walk to the kegs and bottles to retrieve the drinks. "Well…see…" Devi stuttered. She didn't think she could do it. The bartender came back a second later. Emp handing him the five silver. Emp passed her friend the martini. "go on." Devi froze. She couldn't get his beautiful image out of her head. Emp laughed, "that in love, huh? Don't worry I'm teasing I already saw him. Not bad" Emp rambled on and on. Devi wasn't paying attention. She looked out to the crowd of dancers and could only look at one person. He was dancing with a woman. He twirled and spun her expertly. Devi wished she was in that lucky girls place. Then she could--- "Devi! Are you listening?" Devi drew a blank "uhh…" EMP smiled. "talk to him." Devi chocked. **"WHAT?!"** "talk to him." Emp repeated, but only more firmly. "you won't regret it as much as you would living you like knowing that that girl." Emp pointed "could have been you. But you didn't have the guts to talk to him. Shame." Devi instantly pushed her empty glass aside, and stood up. She headed towards the death knight when he was done. Emp smiled. Works every time.

When last Emperiss saw them, it was at three o'clock in the morning. They were chatting the night away, just as they had two hours ago. Emp had to get Devi home, because to was obviously late. Emp walked up to the table in the secluded corner of the bar. "Devi? Time to go now." She caught the flash of disappointment in her friend's eyes, but Devi knew she was right. She bid farewell to her crush, and left with her friend. "so. Looks and personality all together, what's he like" give me an idea." Devi stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't even have to think of the answer. "Breathtaking." ---End flashback---

As Emp and Devi were doing the fishing and cooking dailies from Dalaran; Emp noticed Devi was not paying attention to her fishing line, as it was tugging, Emp kind of chuckled to herself "Devi, are you still thinking about that Death Knight from the club?" Devi sighed with her love stricken eyes and said "yes. I haven't slept in days; I can't get him out of my head." They both had the same idea at the same time, without speaking. Devi grabbed up her pet and Emp picked up the fishing poles and they ran to their home in Stormwind in a hidden alley, they grabbed their questing gear and few our to the woods were it is rumored that Iceblood hangs out during the day. As they were running Emperiss noticed that Deviestry slowed to a walk, Emp slowed with her and asked her what was wrong as she was kneeling on the ground Devi said "what if he laughs at me? What if it was all a joke? What if…" that is where Emperiss cut her off and said "I saw the look on your face while u were talking to him; I saw the look on his face, I can't believe it is a joke. You shouldn't believe it is a joke either." Emperiss knelt down beside Deviestry and said "cheer up. I sense him, he is close and if I am sensing right he is wandering about u. so go get him." After hearing the words of her best friend she got to her feet put away bonnie, her hunters pet, and ran to where Emperiss said he was. It was in a blink of an eye she had found him at last, he was alone and sitting throwing rocks into a tiny pond in elwin forest, Deviestry stood behind Iceblood for a second as he turned his head she was also turning to run away from him. In that blink of an eye he grabbed her wrist and swung her around and kissed her. After a moment Iceblood looked into her eyes and said "I haven't been able to get you out of my mind." Emperiss was standing in sight range and looked pleased for her friend. The only thing that was able to come out of Devi mouth was "I love you Iceblood."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Deviestry and Icebloods relationship became more intense, they did not go anywhere without the other, they did dailies together, they also did dungeons together, if both of them couldn't go no one did. This worried Emperiss, for there relationship was still new she had started to see things about him that concerned her very much. Emperiss bit her tounge about saying anything to Devi because she knows it would ruin their relationship. All she could do was watch. Deviestry would always talk about him, but Emperiss still know something was up. Emperiss even had the nerve to put a tail on them one date. She knew it was wrong, but she had to see for herself. His blue eyes sparkled in love at her. He did love her, Emperiss saw. Even the cute waitresses looking his way, trying to get something, got nothing. He didn't pay attention to them at all. He only had eyes on Deviestry. Emperiss was sorry for spying once she saw he only played attention to her, and eavesdropping and hearing all the nice complements he gave her. Emperiss got confused when this did not satisfy her feeling of suspicion. She dropped it, though, because she saw for herself. Nothing was wrong.

Deviestry and Emperiss finally had a night to themselves, so they decided to go off doing things that they used to do together, like exploring new sights and looking for new books in the different cities together. They were on their way to Darnassus; they had stopped in Ashenvale to take a quick break when Deviestry had seen someone they haven't seen in a very long time, Lindona. She was a fair skinned human paladin. Lindona stopped and talked to them for a minute, Emperiss had been giving Lindona pointers on being a paladin tank. It had been month's maybe even years that the three friends had talked, Lindona did not know about Iceblood and Deviestry had been together for a while now, she had heard rumors but she did not believe them. Starting up a conversation that is not about being a tank Lindona had said "have u heard about that ice person? Oh my god he sounds like a jerk."

Deviestry stopped breathing when she had realized who Lindona was talking about. It took Emperiss to put hibernate on her to get her to forget what Lindona had said about Iceblood. As Deviestry was in a sleepy daze Emperiss said "Lindona shut your mouth about him!!" Lindona looked confused as she said "I don't understand why she freaked out when I said that and why can't I say anything?" with a deep sigh Emperiss said "I will tell you later." Emperiss slowly takes Deviestry out of her sleep daze. When Deviestry fully awoke she had said "what happened?" Emperiss sighs with relief that she doesn't remember what had just taken place a moment ago and said "I was just inviting you and Lindona to spend the night at my house that I inherited from my parents when I was young." Since Emperiss was an orphan her parents lived for 250 years and had accumulated over 10,000 gold. They left it all to their very young daughter and also a mansion. Lindona who had never been inside the mansion had only seen it from afar said very excitedly "Yes." Deviestry who is still a little bit confused said "yes."

When they had finally got to Empress' inherited house, Lindona walked in. The first thing she saw was hallway and closet. Walking down a little ways from the closet, there was three ways to go. Forward, left or right she chose forward which was a kitchen, things mostly stainless steel. She had to check out one of the other hallways. She decided to go left this time, which was right in the beginning and it was a huge! Dining room with a long table and chairs with three chandeliers it was used for raids or parties. Then forward coming out of the dining room lead to another hallway walking up the stairs. she saw a door on the left side of the hallway. She walked into the door; Emperiss and Deviestry were behind her chuckling at her just a little. As Lindona walked into the door she saw to the left a closet filled with the normal things of being armor, on the right side of the closet was another bathroom. She kept walking in a little further into the middle of the room and on either side of her was a very nice futon bed. Straight ahead of her is a big screen TV, to the right of the TV is a door. It was a wooden door that matched all the doors in the house. The doorway led to the balcony, it had a great view. The only thing that was able to come out of Lindona mouth was "Emperiss I didn't realize this house is so beautiful."

When Lindona finally was able to stop looking at the house, they sat at the balcony and watched the night pass. They ended up talking about everything. Deviestry was worn out from her adventure of the day, so she decided to go to bed early. This was the chance for Emperiss to explain to Lindona what had happened earlier in the day. Emperiss started by saying "Deviestry is together with Iceblood. They have been together for a while now. They are in love." Lindona looked at Emperiss then looked at Deviestry shocked "do u know what kind of things are going around about him? There not good things." Emperiss responded by saying "Yes. I am aware of the things being said. I don't know if I believe them right now or not. I mean I put a tail on her date with him one time and I saw nothing out of the ordinary with it. He payed attention to her and only her." Lindona still looking a tiny bit shocked from the news she had just heard said " Well from what I have heard that is how he is, I think one night that he is alone we should follow him to see if anything out of the ordinary about him." Emperiss did not like the idea but she had no choice but to agree "I don't really like spying on her or him but I have to agree with you. I think this is the only way we are going to get the truth and soon after that proof." As they both pondered on the idea of spying on their friend, they fell asleep.


End file.
